Naruto hinata and the fox
by hmscgod
Summary: Naruto accidentally stabs Itachi and then Itachi got an idea to give him his sharingan to redeem the clan
1. Chapter 1

"blah" speech

'thought or mental link'

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto but thank you to those who gave me some ideas on what to write or what kinda stuff to add and what not.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking the streets of Konoha on the night of the Uchiha massacre while twirling a kunai trying to think of how he will become a ninja seeing as he couldn't preform the clone jutsu when he ran into Itachi Uchiha and accidentally stabbed him in the. Itachi looked at Naruto and got an idea he knocked Naruto out and took his eyes and the eye Shisui gave him and transplanted them as quickly as possible but then whispered to Naruto that he should master his new eyes and that he will be the way for the Uchiha to be revived and have their honor restored and ended by telling Naruto that he had too much chakra for the normal clone jutsu and would need to learn the shadow clone jutsu then Itachi just collapsed. Naruto started walking after his eyes adjusted and he arrived at his house when he opened the door he saw someone with a kunai in their hand and they started to run at him when they suddenly stopped and bowed to him. "Um why are you bowing?" asked Naruto.<p>

"Because we respect those with the sharingan knowing those eyes could put us under a genjutsu just by us looking at them" said the Ninja.

"Can I go to bed and for once not be assassinated?" asked Naruto.

"Ya I will make sure that no one will come to harm you tonight" said the ninja.

Naruto then went to bed and the ninja waited for morning to come just sitting on the roof of the apartment building.

**Time skip the next day**

Naruto woke up and got dressed before walking out the front door the ninja from last night looked at him and asked him if there was anything else he could do for him to which Naruto just asked the ninja to teach him the shadow clone jutsu so he could finally graduate to which the ninja agreed. It took Naruto a while but Naruto finally got the hang of the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto started heading to the academy when he noticed a girl being bullied to which he jumped in and told the boys to leave her alone the three boys said that Naruto was a loser and couldn't even do a single jutsu. Naruto crossed his fingers and smiled. "Shadow clone jutsu"said Naruto as three Naruto's came into existence.

The boys started to run away and Naruto dispelled the jutsu and looked at Hinata. "Are you ok miss?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yeah I-I-I am f-f-fine" stuttered Hinata.

Soon her guard Ko appeared and gave Naruto a cold look to which Naruto activated his Sharingan startling Ko. "Are you ok Lady-Hinata?" asked Ko.

"Y-Yea th-thanks t-to this boy here" said Hinata.

"Thank you young man can you come with me" said Ko.

Naruto nodded then followed the two Hyuuga's to the Hyuuga compound. Once there Ko lead both and Naruto to the room where Hiashi was and entered the room after knocking on the door and being told to come in. "Lord Hiashi this boy saved Lady-Hinata from three bullies and he has the sharingan" said Ko. Hiashi looked at Naruto wondering if he actually had the sharingan. Naruto then smiled and activated his sharingan which shocked Hiashi. Naruto bowed and then stood up straight and smiled. "May I marry Hinata after the Chuunin exams I already have a few great jutsu under my belt" said Naruto with a smile.

"May I see a few of the jutsu you know just so I can guarantee that you are good enough for her" said Hiashi.

"Ok do you have a training ground and a few dummies or if need be Hyuuga that know rotation for me to show you my two best" Naruto said with a smile knowing that he wasn't going to show them his very best jutsu which was Ameterasu.

Hiashi led Naruto to the Hyuuga training grounds and then Hiashi then got five of his best Hyuuga to use rotation at the same time for five minutes which made Naruto laugh. "Is that my challenge because it is too easy and I will show you why" Naruto said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the furthest Hyuuga leaving a trail of yellow and little blue orbs which clashed with each of the rotation cancelling them out one right after another startling Hiashi as he thought he saw a ghost as the only one who could combine those two moves that he knew of was his teammate Minato Namekaze but he was dead. Meanwhile Naruto was just doing as the Kyuubi instructed to complete the jutsu as the Kyuubi knew how stuck up the Hyuuga are and wanted a good laugh which he got as all the Hyuuga elders and Hiashi dropped on their asses from lack of breath.

Hiashi then stood up and brushed himself off. "Yes you may marry Hinata if that is what you want" said Hiashi. "And you may marry her right now if that is what you wish" he finished.

"As I said Hiashi-sama I would like to marry Hinata after I become chuunin as right now it would be more appropriate for me to get to know her first" said Naruto.

Hinata at this point was blushing like mad not only was her boyfriend probably one of the strongest gennin in the village and rivaled the fourth Hokage who was a legend in the text books but he was handsome like him too.

"May I ask who your parents are young man I am just curious" said Hiashi.

"Well I have put two and two together so I know for certain that My dad is none other than the Fourth Hokage and my mother was the only Uzumaki in the village and one to be feared Kushina Uzumaki" said Naruto with a smile at figuring out who his parents were and that they were very feared throughout the elemental nations.

"Well, well, well it seems we have royalty in our presence I mean not only are you the son of our strongest ninja that passed but you have the sharingan which in itself is to be feared" said an elder.

"Thank you for your kind words but I am just an average ninja born from two splendid ninja" said Naruto.

"Is there anything we can do for you till you become a chuunin?" asked Hiashi.

"Well the only clothing I could buy because the stores don't like me thanks to the fox and well I don't have any way of getting anything other than ramen to eat and other things like villagers attacking me when I go home" said Naruto.

"We will talk to the stores and restaurants as well as protect you, and here is the key to the Namekaze estates your new home. Oh and take Hinata with you" said Hiashi.

"May I ask why you want me to take the heir of your clan with me?" asked Naruto.

"Well because you two are going to be married so might as well get used to living together" said Hiashi.

"Well come on Hinata let's get to the academy" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and used the Hirashin to get to class quickly once there Naruto sat beside Hinata at the back of the class. Everyone turned and looked at the two of them shocked that they were sitting together and that Hinata was still conscious.

Iruka came into class and smiled. "Good morning today is graduation day but first I have someone to introduce to you he is a new student but has requested to challenge the exam and I have allowed it" said Iruka. "His name is Croix kami" Iruka finished.

Croix sat beside Naruto and Hinata and smiled. "Hello their Naruto and Hinata how are you" said Croix.

"We are good" said Hinata and Naruto in unison.

"The first test is a written exam" said Iruka as Naruto and Hinata activated their doujutsu to see if there was any genjutsu on the paper and for Naruto their was. For Croix however he activated two doujutsu at the same time his sharingan and byakugan and then morphed his sharingan into a rennigan with nine tomoe and then the three of them answered the questions correctly and by the time they finished Iruka spoke up. "Ok tests down now time for the second test taijutsu vs Mizuki" said Iruka.

(I am going to skip most of the fights as they are all cannon minus Naruto, Hinata and my Oc)

"Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka.

Naruto walked opposite of Mizuki and got into a fighting stance before activating his sharingan. "Are you ready to lose Mizuki?" said Naruto as he took off and attacked Mizuki. Mizuki dodged the first punch and tried to counter attack but Naruto saw it coming and dodged kicking Mizuki's balls dropping him and Naruto went and prepared a finishing blow but didn't land it as Iruka said Good job to him.

"Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka as Hinata basically produced the same result minus the nut shot.

"And last but not least Croix Kami" called Iruka.

Croix activated his two doujutsu and smiled. "All mighty push" was all Croix said as Mizuki was sent flying through the academy breaking his bones when he hit the final brick wall. "I think I used too much power there and that was the weakest I could make that move" said Croix.

"G-good job Croix" said Iruka scared at what Croix would be capable of.

"Next is the Transformation jutsu" said Iruka. Everyone transformed into the Third Hokage except for Naruto, Hinata and Croix.

"Transform" said Naruto as he transformed into the Fourth Hokage.

"Good job now Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka.

"Transform" said Hinata as she transformed into a perfect replica of Naruto.

"Good job now Croix" said Iruka.

"Transform" said Croix as he transformed into the First Hokage stunning a few people.

"Now the final test the clone jutsu" said Iruka.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Naruto creating three shadow clones.

"I am impressed Naruto it takes a lot of chakra to create shadow clones you pass" said Iruka. "Hinata Hyuuga" said Iruka.

"Shadow clone jutsu" said Hinata creating two shadow clones shocking Iruka.

"Well I see you have a jutsu of a high caliber as well you pass" said Iruka. "Croix" he called.

"Wood Clone jutsu, Shadow clone jutsu, Water clone jutsu, Sand clone jutsu, earth clone jutsu, Lava clone jutsu, Wind clone jutsu" said Croix creating one of each type of clone shocking Iruka to a new level.

"No one has seen wood clones since the first and the others are rare clones as well congratulations you pass" said Iruka.

"You will be assigned teams tomorrow for now get some rest and congratulations" said Iruka.

Naruto and Hinata walked to the Hokage's office and requested that they be put on the same team.


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'thought or mental link'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but i do own my Oc

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<br>**

Naruto and Hinata had gotten a good nights sleep together after talking to the Hokage.

Flashback no jutsu:

Naruto and Hinata had entered the Hokage's office and when they got there the Hokage asked what they would like.

"Jiji I want to request to be put on the same team as Hinata and Croix we could be the doujutsu squad" said Naruto as he activated his sharingan and Hinata activated her byakugan. "That and well Croix has both doujutsu as well as the rennigan" said Naruto.

"Well it sounds like a squad that would be capable of doing almost all types of missions" said the Third Hokage. "I will allow it" he finished.

Naruto and Hinata then grabbed each others hands before Naruto used the Hirashin to take both Naruto and Hinata to the Namekaze estates and then told Hinata to get comfortable which Hinata did she got changed into her Hyuuga robes and laid down on the big bed Naruto then stripped down to his boxers and jumped in beside Hinata and closing their eyes.

End Flashback no jutsu:

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the house and walked towards the academy to find out who their sensei would be. Once there they found out that everyone else already had their sensei as they were late but Croix said that they were team seven and their sensei was Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja.

Naruto, Hinata and Croix then headed to training ground seven where Kakashi was waiting. (wait Kakashi on time the hell must have frozen over) Kakashi looked at his gennin. "Show me what your made of after introductions" said Kakashi. "Lets start with Blondie" he finished.

"Lets see my favorite things are Hinata Hyuuga, spending time with Hinata, and ramen the things i hate are people who hurt others, the time it takes to wait for ramen to cool after you add the boiled water and perverts my dreams are to be a good husband for Hinata and to be Hokage just like my father the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto shocking Kakashi.

'Ok he is interesting and open about his feelings and he is the son of my sensei' thought Kakashi. "Ok Hinata" said Kakashi.

"My favorite thing are MY Naruto-kun, spending time with Naruto-kun and helping others the things I hate are people who harm Naruto-kun, and People who have no respect for other my dreams are to be the best wife for Naruto-kun and to be by his side as the strongest konoichi" said Hinata.

'Well at least they will make a good team now what about the last of the three of them' thought Kakashi. "Croix" said Kakashi.

"My likes so far the only thing I like is my friends Naruto, and Hinata, things I hate are easy people who abandon their comrades those who betray their friends and those who hurt others for fun my dream is to bring peace to the world and help my friends achieve their dreams" said Croix.

"Well my first impression of you all is that you will make an interesting team" said Kakashi. "Now let's get on with the exercise" said Kakashi.

Naruto activated his sharingan and Hinata activated her byakugan while Croix activated his sharingan in one eye and byakugan in the other. "Looks like things are going to be difficult if i don't use my sharingan" said Kakashi as he lifted his headband revealing his own sharingan.

Croix went through five hand signs. "Wood style: Deep forest emergence" said Croix as trees came out of the ground and grabbed Kakashi.

Naruto used Hirashin to get behind Kakashi with his wind style: ressengan and Hinata went in front of Kakashi and started striking him with her eight trigrams as Naruto hit Kakashi in the back with the wind style: ressengan dropping Kakashi to the ground while they grabbed the bells.

Kakashi then disappeared and a log appeared in his place and he reappeared with an eye smile. "Good job you all pass" said Kakashi. "No one before you would ever have been able to get past my sharingan like you three did" Kakashi finished. Naruto then put his hand on his left eye and fell to the ground Hinata then ran to his side and caught him Naruto's hand fell to his side revealing a rennigan with nine tomoe for the one eye.

"Naruto-kun" said Hinata hoping he was ok.

Naruto came to and blinked for a moment before sitting up. "What happened all I remember is a sharp pain in my left eye then everything went black for a second" said Naruto.

"Um Naruto you have the same eye as Croix" said Hinata.

"That is because he is an Uzumaki which are a branch of the Senju and well the sharingan is an Uchiha eye so i guess when the two mixed it brought you closer to the sage of the six paths my ancestors brother so i guess you could say that i am a third branch of the goddess i mean his mother had three children but only two are talked about as the third was abandoned so it took awhile for my family to find their heritage so we changed our last name to Kami and started a new clan the Kami clan" said Croix. "Put your hand in front of you and say almighty push while pushing chakra to your hand" said Croix and Naruto did as he was told only to be sent flying back making Croix laugh. "Sorry for laughing Naruto but I had the same problem when I first tried that but all you need to do is learn chakra control before trying again" said Croix earning a nod from Naruto.

"Well I guess that is it for now. Now we have to get our first mission I will ask for a C rank mission in a Week after that if all goes well I will talk Lord Hokage into B and A rank missions how does that sound so for now go about your normal days until I talk Lord Hokage into a few missions ok" said Kakashi.

"Hai" they all said in unison before disappearing.

Naruto and Hinata went to Ichiraku for their first date when Kakashi came up to them. "Hey there Naruto and Hinata Lord Hokage wants me to tell you that you have been promoted to Jonin as you have overly demolished me an anbu captain" said Kakashi.

"Well that was quick" said Naruto.

"I agree" said Hinata

"Well Lord Hokage wants to see you so lets go" said Kakashi as he led them to the Hokage's mansion.

Once inside Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namekaze and Hinata Hyuuga you two are here by Promoted to Jonin and will be under cover continuing you genin missions till after the chuunin exams where I will make the announcement public that you two are not only married but are Jonin I might even give you my position as Hokage if you impress me enough during the finals" said Sarutobi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

'thought or mental link'

**Demon speak**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto if i did the show would not end for a long time

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled at the old Hokage. "You got yourself a deal Jiji just wait and see i will have that hat by the end of the chuunin exams" said Naruto.<p>

"Well you will have to impress me a ton to get it" said Haruzen.

"Just wait and see believe it" said Naruto.

"Well you are a full three months away from that Naruto-kun"said Hinata.

"I know my love but I am allowed to be excited especially since I am going to excel" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked out of the Hokage's office and went to their personal training grounds to start training for the Chuunin Exams. "So Naruto what do you plan to do during the Chuunin exams?" asked Hinata.

Naruto put a finger to his chin then he heard a female voice in his head.** Well I could teach you a forbidden jutsu so your parents could train you in great jutsu or I could make it so you can become a fox sage. said the mysterious voice.**

'who is that' thought Naruto.

**I am the nine tailed fox but you can call me Kurama no i will not harm anyone but please open this seal i mean you could use my powers to become the fox sage and also I can't get out because the seal locks me in even without the seal here but all that can be done is that you release the seal and I will give you my powers after all you and I are a team I have kept you alive for so long. said Kurama.**

'Ok Kura-chan what do I do?" asked Naruto.

**Well for one you will have to let me out rip the paper off the seal please. said Kurama.**

Naruto then ripped the paper off the seal and suddenly his dad appeared and so did his mom.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked his parents.

'I am letting Kura-chan lend me all of her powers' said Naruto to his parents.

"Why?" they asked him.

"So I can revive you and have you teach me some awesome jutsu" said Naruto.

His parents were shocked that he wanted to learn from them.

**Nice to see you again Minato Namekaze and Kushina Uzumaki. said Kurama. I have missed you two I mean I was under the control of someone with the sharingan so I had no control of my actions and well if I did I wouldn't have attacked your precious village and well I probably would have willingly been resealed inside your handsome son I... don't know how to say this because us demons don't usually fall in love but I Guess I love your son because I would give anything to see him happy.**

"Well that is a shock she was violent and hard to talk to when I was her Jinchuriki" said Kushina.

**Wouldn't you be if you were chained up inside someones body? asked Kurama.**

"Ya I guess" said Kushina.

"Naruto we will be here if we need to reseal her ok also we want to tell you something" said Minato.

'Ok Dad' Naruto said as he released the seal.

Kurama just stretched and sat down in front of Naruto and placed her hand on his chest before kissing him on his lips shocking his parents and him but soon Naruto warmed up to the feeling of her lips.

**I see you feel the same for me Naru-kun. said Kurama in a sexy voice.**

"Ya I do I mean you are actually kind unlike what most think" said Naruto soon he was covered by a yellow chakra in the shape of a jacket with nine tomoe on the back and a black shirt he was looking at his hands and smiled.

**Hope you like the look you will also be faster then the yellow flash sorry Minato you will also be stronger then the Tsunade Senju. said Kurama.**

Naruto then left his mindscape and noticed Hinata was worried. "Sorry hunny didn't mean to worry you" said Naruto.

"It's ok you just seemed to space out" said Hinata.

"Well I have a secret to tell you please don't tell anyone else" said Naruto as he entered Kurama mode. "I met my parents and Kurama gave me access to her chakra" said Naruto.

"Well that's good I guess but we should let the Hokage know so no one freaks out" said Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata walked from their training grounds to the Hokage's mansion once they arrived in the Hokage's office Naruto requested that the Hokage send his anbu out as he wanted to speak in private so the Hokage sent his anbu on a mission that would take a few hours and then set up some privacy seals. "Now what would you like Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as Hinata put some chakra suppression seals around the room. "Well This is the thing and it is a SSS rank secret so please no telling anyone until after the Chuunin exams as I will be using all of my abilities there except one. the thing is that me and the Kyuubi or as she is called Kurama are now one so I have complete control of her power but she said she was sorry for attacking the village but she was being controlled by someone with a single sharingan" said Naruto as he entered Kurama mode. Naruto then preceded to use the forbidden jutsu that Kurama told him how to use. "Forbidden jutsu: Edo tensei" said Naruto as he revived his Dad and Mom then Naruto proceeded with another hand sign. "Gedo art: renne rebirth" Naruto stated as his parents were revived completely.

"Well I did not expect this" said Sarutobi. "I guess you can have your job back Minato" Sarutobi finished.

"Thank you Lord Third" said Minato.

"No problem" said Sarutobi.

"Oh Naruto Good luck on the exams" said Sarutobi.

"Thank you Jiji" said Naruto.

* * *

><p>Sorry bout the shorter chapter but please review and tell me what you think of my over powered Naruto.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thought or mental link'

**Demon speech **

_**Demon thought**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto wish I did

* * *

><p>"Your welcome Naruto but you know it still might be hard" warned Sarutobi.<p>

"I know but you can't underestimate the son of the Fourth Hokage" said Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Did you teach him that Minato?" asked Sarutobi.

"No he knew it before him and the fox started dating I don't know when that was but i think they started when he released the seal" said Minato.

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Hinata appeared inside the Namekaze mansion where Naruto then sat in a meditative stance and then asked Hinata to join hands with him which she did. They then entered Naruto's mindscape and then Hinata jumped when she met Kurama. 'Hinata-hime meet Kura-chan, Kura-chan meet Hinata-hime' Naruto said through his mindscape.

Kurama bowed with a smile.** Nice to finally meet the girl Naru-kun loves the reason I call him Naru-kun is I love him with all my heart I was tricked into attacking the village by an Uchiha by my guess but even after all our Naru-kun has been through he doesn't hold a grudge against me or the village which is why I fell in love with him. Kyuubi said to Hinata.**

Naruto then smiled before speaking. 'I was wondering if you could split the seal between me and Hinata so that me and her will be able to let one another know when we are in danger and you could help both of us?' asked Naruto.

**Kurama smiled. Yes I could do that Naru-kun anything else? Like for example I could rewrite your DNA so you could learn any jutsu or bloodline just by seeing it which in turn would give you a new doujutsu meaning you would be starting a new bloodline with Hinata and me. Kurama said as she giggled the last part out.**

'Ya sure I would love that that would make me a one ninja army' Naruto said with a smile as he thought of the possibilities.

**Ok now when you two wake up tomorrow you both will have access to my chakra to the same level as I am basically cloning myself using a blood clone and sealing her in Hinata's body to the same extent that I am sealed right now and also Naru-kun you will have a new Doujutsu to use. said Kyuubi. Now Naru-kun I suggest that you and Hina-chan to learn the Sage jutsu from the toads on mount Myoboku because Natural chakra can beat almost anything. said Kyuubi.**

Naruto and Hinata then bowed to Kurama and left the mindscape but not before Naruto changed it to an open field with a mansion on the hill and in the field were little foxes for Kurama to not be so lonely to say Kurama was happy would be like saying Orrochimaru was wearing a tutu while saying he loves little kids which for some strange reason he was doing just that at the moment when he suddenly sneezed.

Naruto and Hinata then decided to look for Jiraiya to get him to let both Naruto and Hinata sign the Toad summoning contract.

Hinata then looked at Naruto. "My love the best course of action would be to go to Lord Third or Fourth and get them to summon Jiraiya" Hinata said with confidence.

Naruto agreed and they headed to the Hokage's office. "Dad are you there?" asked Naruto before entering.

"Yes son what can I do for you?" asked Minato.

"We wanted to go train with Jiraiya-sensei and become toad sages as well as have the same summoning contract as you sir" said Hinata.

"Ok I will summon him as soon as possible and tell him to train you to master Sage mode" said Minato.

"Thank you dad" said Naruto.

"No problem son" said Minato.

Naruto then went home with Hinata when they were attacked by a mob of drunken villagers. "Time to die demon scum" said one villager.

Naruto sighed and flared his chakra which in turn got his fathers attention who instantly appeared in front of Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" asked Minato.

"We are getting rid of the demon you failed to kill" said one drunken villager not noticing Kushina behind him needless to say the villager was on the ground with his tendons ruined in half a second.

"Be grateful I spared your life for talking about my son that way" said Kushina.

"The...demon...is...your...son..." said the villager before passing out.

Kushina walks up to her family. "I am so happy that I will soon have a daughter-in-law" said Kushina making Hinata and Naruto blush a deep red.

"Oh Naruto since I am here your god father and god mother will be here in a few minutes if you think your mom is scary wait till you see what Tsunade will do to these villagers that hurt her god son" said Minato earning a sweat drop from the villagers that were still conscious before they left leaving the ones that weren't conscious.

Just as a few villagers left Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived and Tsunade looked pissed. "Who started the attack on my godson?" asked Tsunade.

Minato and Kushina pointed to the one villager that was just coming to when she grabbed him. "DON'T YOU EVER THINK FOR A SECOND THAT ANY OF YOU VILLAGERS HAVE THE RIGHT TO HARM MY GODSON" Tsunade yelled at the villager making him shit his pants.

"So Gaki I hear you and your girlfriend want to become Toad Sages" asked Jiraiya. "What makes you two think you would be able to become sages?"asked Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other before both entered Kurama mode shocking Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato and Kushina.

"As you can see me and Hinata have Kyuubi's chakra or as me and Hinata-hime know her Kurama" said Naruto.

"Wait you met the Kyuubi?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes then I introduced her to Hinata and well she gave me a new Doujutsu which makes my bloodline very rare as my Doujutsu will copy all other Doujutsu, jutsu or bloodlines I happen to run into" said Naruto as he revealed his new Doujutsu as he called it Kami's eye.

"Naruto do you know how many ninja will be out for your eye or your children's eye's" asked Jiraiya.

"Ya but I don't really need to worry these eyes have a way to defend the one that was born with them anyone that tries to harm, abduct or do anything to take the eye without the permission of my family will be shocked to death by one hundred thousand volts of electricity but it will not harm me or my children or my wife" said Naruto realizing that all the areas were covered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Speech"

'Thought or mental link'

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

><p>"I guess we should get going then" said Jiraiya. "Summoning jutsu" Jiraiya said as he summoned an old toad.<p>

"It's been a while Jiraiya-boy" said the old Toad.

"Yes it has Lord Fukusaku but I called you because I am in need of a reverse summoning for three that would be me the little blonde and his fiance the Hyuuga" said Jiraiya as he pointed at Naruto and Hinata.

"Ok Jiraiya one second" said Fukusaku.

Soon Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya were in Mount Miyoboku where they would start training. Naruto looked around when he heard Fukusaku speak. "Okay now follow me" said lord Fukusaku. Everyone followed him to the waterfalls where the great sages train to become sages. Naruto and Hinata sat down and meditated under the oil falls where Naruto started to gain some orange pigment under his eyes before he started to feel the nature energy enter his body after three minutes Naruto stood up and opened his eyes which ended up yellow with sideways slits for pupils. "Well Looks like the boy has surpassed his master" said Fukusaku. Meanwhile with Hinata Hinata gained her own orange pigment and purple eyes with sideways slits for pupils. "Wait even she surpassed you Jiraiya-boy" said Fukusaku embarrassing Jiraiya.

"Anyway lets go guys" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and Hinata and left reappearing in the leaf village Naruto still in sage mode along with Hinata. Naruto and Hinata both decided to go see the Fourth Hokage to show the results of the training. Once in the Hokage's office Naruto smiled while both he and Hinata were still in sage mode.

"Hello dad we finished our sage training" said Naruto.

"I see that son go tell Hiashi Hyuuga about your progress" said Minato. Naruto and Hinata smiled as they both created the ressengan in one hand then turned it into the ressenshuriken which sent Minato back a few steps. "Wait you completed my jutsu?" asked Minato earning a nod from both of them.

"Well looks like we will have a new Hokage when the Chuunin exams are done but first we will have to put Tsunade as Fifth and Kakashi as Sixth but both will be right away" said Kushina.

Naruto and Hinata scratched the back of their heads before using a faster Hirashin to get out and go home to rest.

Naruto was shocked that he surpassed his father thanks to the sage jutsu.

Naruto then thought of a way to be stronger. 'How are you Kura-chan?' asked Naruto.

**I am doing good whats up Naru-kun? asked Kurama. **

'Well I was thinking about mixing your chakra with sage jutsu chakra and my susanoo' said Naruto.

**Wait how did you know about the susanoo oh wait it was when you searched for things about your sharingan wasn't it? asked Kurama earning a nod from Naruto.**

'Well ya but its just I was wondering if it would work to mix the three chakra types' said Naruto.

**We will try it but we will try it when someone tries to harm someone you hold dear ok Naru-kun? asked Kurama.**

'Ok Kura-chan' said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto wondering if everything was alright. "Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Hinata just trying to be sure everything was ok.

"Yea just asked Kura-chan if i could mix her chakra with sage jutsu chakra and the chakra that the sharingan gives me" said Naruto.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and smiled. "I don't think you will need it as we will be fighting weaklings in comparison" said Hinata.

Naruto then decided that it was time to start up his own clan as he had a new bloodline but he needed a name for the clan. "Hinata-hime what do you think would be a good name for my new clan?" asked Naruto.

"Well how about the Kage clan as you are striving to be Hokage the strongest in the village and the Kage clan will be composed of the strongest ninja in the Village regardless of name" said Hinata.

"I love it my hime but I love you more" said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata walked to an empty lot in the village and found Croix walking towards a restaurant so they stopped him. "Hey Croix can you help us build a new clan compound?" asked Naruto.

"Sure why not how big do you need it?" asked Croix.

"Well big enough for at least the strongest member of each clan" said Naruto. "The clan will be called the Kage clan" said Naruto.

"I like your idea" said Croix as he went through some Hand signs. "Wood style: Clan compound building jutsu" said Croix as he named a new jutsu before creating the walls gates and buildings for the large clan compound.

"Thank you Croix you can choose your house first as you are a resident of the village" said Naruto.

"Your welcome and Thanks but right now I have something to deal with" said Croix.

**Time skip (chuunin exam second test) **

Naruto, Hinata and Croix were standing outside training ground 44 the Forest of Death and were given an Heaven scroll when Anko opened the gates and let everyone in starting the second test. Once inside the gates Naruto and company started running and eventually ran into some Iwa nin who immediately thought he was the son of the fourth and they attacked not realizing that Naruto knew the Hirashin and barely did anything as he dispatched them with only using the Hirashin and some kunai. Croix searched their bodies and found an Earth scroll then they put the Earth scroll with their Heaven scroll and went towards the tower when Naruto sensed huge chakra flair two minutes away from them Naruto told Hinata and Croix that he would meet them at the Tower. Naruto raced towards the chakra signature only to find Orrochimaru facing Sasuke, Sakura and Sai who looked like they have seen better days. Naruto then entered into Kurama mode with and two seconds later went into sage Kurama mode which really outclassed Orrochimaru but not like Orrochimaru knew it. "Hello Snake pervert" said Naruto as he appeared behind Orrochimaru scaring him.

"Who are you and when did you get here?" asked Orrochimaru.

"I am your Worst nightmare Naruto Uzumaki the newest Yellow Flash and also the Next Hokage" Naruto said as he Jumped on top of a Yellow Kyuubi and added the Susanoo to the Kyuubi as armor (Imagine the Susanoo Kyuubi from the show just red). Naruto then attacked Orrochimaru with a Hirashin ressengan barrage sending Orrochimaru flying in all directions giving him no time to react and leaving him unconscious as the attack kept up till Orrochimaru was way to battered to do anything. Naruto then flared his chakra so high that Minato himself came to check what was wrong and when he saw Orrochimaru unconscious on the ground so Minato looked at his son and smiled then put a seal on Orrochimaru to restrict his movements before taking him to Anko and Ibiki who were taking a break. Naruto then ran to the tower in the center of the forest and opened the door to see his teammates sitting there waiting for him and they opened their scrolls and tossed them on the floor summoning Kushina.

"Good job you three I am proud of you now you have four days to rest and well you will have to meet in the arena in the center of the tower" said Kushina.

"Thank you Mom" said Naruto.

"I heard you helped capture Orrochimaru" said Kushina.

"Ya he kinda pissed me off so I used as much power as I could to defeat him" said Naruto.

"Well congrats Sochi" said Kushina.

**Time skip (four days later)**

Naruto, Hinata, Croix, Ten ten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all that were left after the second test. "Well this is a shock" said the Hokage.

"Looks like there will be a few fights before the finals" said Genma.

Soon a giant electronic sign appeared and started going through names.

"The ninja who's names appear on this sign will be fighting so let it begin with..." Genma said as Naruto's and Kiba's names appeared on the sign. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka your fight begins" said Genma.

Naruto started off by using his favorite jutsu combo. "Flaming Shadow clone Jutsu" he said as he created shadow clones that were immune to the Amaterasu which scared the shit out of Kiba as clones covered in black flames came running at him. Naruto then used a jutsu he kept secret. "Wind style Whirlpool winds" said Naruto as he created a whirlpool of wind around the flaming clones making the fires that much more effective...

* * *

><p>I thought id leave with a cliffhanger but don't worry Kiba will find a way out of this part of the mess he is in just he might not make it past the match who knows tho I am not telling who will go on I mean Naruto is going to hide most of his abilities for later<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech"

'thought or mental link'

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thought**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto's flaming shadow clones were about to attack Kiba when Kiba decided to try a new jutsu he was working on. "Man beast transformation twin headed flaming Cerberus" said Kiba as he used the transformation to eat the flaming shadow clones which made Naruto smile.<p>

"Too bad you ate my Ameterasu clones and by the way you might want to spit them out" said Naruto as his clones yelled out jutsu from the inside.

"Wind style: wind dragon jutsu" said one clone creating a wind dragon.

"Fire style: fire dragon jutsu" said a second creating a fire dragon.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu" said a third letting out a huge water dragon.

"Lightning style: lightning dragon jutsu" said a fourth creating a lightning dragon.

"Earth style: earth dragon jutsu" said the fifth creating a earth dragon.

"Uzumaki style: Elemental explosion" said all five clones at the same time.

Kiba's transformation ended with Kiba and Akamaru unconcious and Naruto just walking away lazily. "Winner by Knock Out Naruto Uzumaki" said Genma.

The sign board lit up again and then stopped on Gaara vs Lee. "Gaara of the dessert and Rock Lee fight" Genma said. (Mind you I will skip this fight Chojis fight and Sakura's fight as they will go as cannon)

The screen lit up again and stopped on ten ten's and Shikamaru's names. "Shikamaru vs ten ten" said Genma.

Ten ten tried to fight vs Shikamaru but Shikamaru just kept dodging her weapons until it was too easy for him to win and he used shadow possession jutsu to control Ten ten by using her weapons shadow against her and she decided to forfeit.

"Winner by forfeit Shikamaru Nara" said Genma.

Again the screen lit up but this time read Hinata's and Neji's name.

"Do I need to say it" said Genma earning a sweat drop from everyone.

Hinata looked at Neji before smiling and resorting to the gentle fist stance.

"Give up foolish cousin it is your destiny to lose to me as you were always a failure but I will give you one chance" said Neji with the Hyuuga stick up his ass.

"I will never give up and I will never go back on my word because that's my ninja way" said Hinata as she rushed Neji only to get hit with Neji's own eight trigrams sixty four palms and be sent flying to the ground coughing up blood. "Naruto-kun...*cough*...I gave you...*cough* a reason...*cough*... to go...*cough*... out...*cough*...I will be fine...*cough*... just beat him" said Hinata as she was carried away by stretcher.

"Neji Hyuuga when we fight I will destroy you for harming my soon to be wife" said Naruto.

"I doubt that you could ever lay a finger on a genius like me you damn loser" said Neji.

"Really you are going to challenge me when I easily disposed of Kiba" said Naruto.

"Of course he was weak and it was just luck" said Neji.

Naruto walked away before he got himself disqualified.

The sign then read Croix Kami vs. Kankuro of the dessert. Croix flared his rennigan and Kankuro realized he was in trouble. "I forfeit" said Kankuro.

"Winner by forfeit Croix Kami" said Genma.

"Final match Sasuke vs Sai" said Genma before Sai just waived it off saying he was not up to facing Sasuke. "I guess winner by forfeit Sasuke Uchiha" said Genma.

The Third Hokage stepped up and smiled. "Well our Finals will be in one month so get some rest and maybe train and the matches are as follows Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara vs Temari, Croix vs Shino and Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha" said The third.

**Time Skip one month**** later**

Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Croix, Shino, and Gaara were standing in the finals arena waiting for their matches to start meanwhile in the Kage box the Hokage, the Kazekage, the Raikage, the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage were talking about a rumor about a mini yellow flash while the Hokage denied it and said that they should watch the match. "The first Match of the finals is Naruto vs Neji after everyone else goes to the balcony you can begin" said Genma

Naruto and Neji stood opposite each other and Naruto went into sage mode and activated his sharingan and smiled. "You are going to lose very fast as I will only need one move once I finish my plan for your quick destruction" said Naruto as he then went into sage Kurama mode and a resengan appeared in his hand shocking the Tsuchikage before Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Neji slamming him in the back and then sending him flying into the wall shocking the Tsuchikage more.

"Did he just use Hirashin and resengan?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"Nope he was faster and that is only the Kyuubi's power plus sage mode so his speed is five times the Hirashin" said the Raikage.

"And how would you know this Lord Raikage?" asked the Hokage.

"Easy the sheer feeling of this chakra and well his eyes don't hide the presence" said the Raikage.

Naruto then appeared right in front of Neji with a new move his ressenshuriken but decided not to use it and switched it to his wind style ressengan and put it into his stomach and then switched to a healing jutsu and into his own variant of the ressengan by mixing the original with water chakra. "Water style ressengan prison jutsu" said Naruto.

Naruto's jutsu trapped Neji in a water prison version of the ressengan which constantly caused him damage until Naruto released the jutsu leaving Neji in slightly worse condition then Neji left Hinata.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said Genma.

(it will be same as cannon for Shikamaru's fight)

"Croix Kami and Shino Aburame" said Genma.

"I forfeit" they both said in unison.

"Okay than Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Dessert" said Genma as Sasuke appeared and Gaara appeared right across from him.

"Sasuke Uchiha make me feel ALIVE!" said Gaara.

Sasuke then charged Gaara and almost got past his sand armor before getting caught and smiling. "Full body Chidori" said Sasuke as he sent electricity towards Gaara hitting him with ten volts worth of electricity before Gaara's sand defense came up and stopped the electricity.

Gaara's sand then started to envelope Sasuke's body and was about to crush him when he used a substitution with a log and smiled.

"Chidori" said Sasuke before running at Gaara full speed and hitting Gaara's armor cracking it and starting to awaken the Ichibi.

Temari and Kankuro then jumped down and grabbed Gaara and ran to the forest before stopping one hundred yards from the village.

"Winner by default Sasuke Uchiha" said Genma.

Naruto then chased after Gaara and as he saw the Ichibi appear he sent a Shadow clone to the Hokage box. "Lord Hokage, Lord Kazekage, Lady Mizukage, Lord Raikage and Lord Tsuchikage the Ichibi is loose one hundred yards from the Village so I am going to deal with this myself" said the Naruto clone before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Lord Hokage how powerful is this ninja that just went after the Ichibi?" asked the Kazekage peaking the interest of the other Kage.

"Most likely stronger then the Fourth Hokage was" said Sarutobi hiding his emotions.

Soon the real Naruto entered sage Kurama mode then jumped on Kurama's head and added his Susanoo to the mix creating a Susanoo Kyuubi and started attacking the Ichibi when the Fourth appeared and was weaving a fuinjutsu hand signs and then waited as Naruto was then rushing towards the Ichibi before grabbing him Minato then put his hand on the Ichibi's head where Gaara was resealing him with a stronger seal before leaving Naruto and heading home. Naruto then walked up to Gaara and brought him into a hug. "Gaara I know how you feel I too had no one until before I became a ninja but you know all you need to do is find one precious person for you to protect and you will get stronger without the need of your biiju but don't get me wrong the more you have to protect the stronger you can become and well there will always be someone stronger then you" said Naruto before turning around. "I'm working towards my dream of being Hokage so I can protect my whole village and try to unite the villages" Naruto finished before he left and returned to the arena where Sasuke was waiting.

"Are you ready to lose Dobe" said Sasuke.

"No but I will defeat you within ten seconds" said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared in front of him and placed his hand on Sasuke's stomach putting a seal that paralyzes him making Sasuke vulnerable before Genma steps in realizing what Naruto did.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" said Genma.

"What the hell did you do to me?" asked Sasuke.

"I placed a seal that I made to Paralyze you" said Naruto before removing the seal.

"Well looks like your next Hokage will be younger then your last" said the Tsuchikage as he tried to get up but hurt his back again.

The crowd was cheering as they had just witnessed the best fights ever and the quickest one yet. Naruto was leaving the Arena when Hiashi appeared in front of him and said the Hokage would like to speak to him and Hinata. Once in the Hokage office Naruto and Hinata noticed the five Kage sitting there smiling. "Well that was some show you put on for us" said the five Kage in unison.

"Anyway Naruto Uzumaki you have been promoted to Hokage the Daimyo even said it was a great idea and Hinata Hyuuga you have been promoted to Jonin as I know you only wanted your man to have motivation and knew he was the only one who could get Neji off his destiny trip" said Sarutobi.

Naruto bowed before accepting his new title. "Thank you Lord Third" said Naruto.

"Also you and Hinata can now get married" said Hiashi before smiling. (wait Hiashi smile is Orrochimaru wearing that tutu again while getting snake whipped by Anko)

"Oh we want to thank you for taking out Orrochimaru as he has been a thorn in our side which is why we labeled him as a SS rank missing nin yet you were a gennin and took him out so as thanks we wanted to give you these coupons we bought for you that are good for a years worth of free ramen at Ichiraku's" said the Mizukage.

Naruto at this point was mind-blown as not only was he Hokage but he also got free ramen for a year at Ichiraku's.

* * *

><p>Well Hope you liked it I figured that Naruto deserves some sort of Praise for dealing with Shukaku in the show but you know what in my story Naruto is already Hokage level and deserves to get the title he deserves as he is and always will be the village hero. This story basically writes itself so next chapter will have a NaruHina moment but also will have an all Kage fight if it goes my way but as I said it writes itself.<p> 


End file.
